my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kogane Toshiyo
Toshiyo Kogane (黄金敏代 Kogane Toshiyo), also known as Toshi '(敏) and '''The Illusion Hero: Mirage '(イリュージョンヒーロー：ミラージュ) is a Student in Class 1-A at U.A High. She is currently training to be a Pro-Hero and learning how to master her Quirk, Illusionist. Appearance Toshiyo is a young teenager who is rather tall for her age, with a slim yet strong build and smooth pale porcelain skin. Her hair is a Light Ash Brown colour which falls to just above her hips, usually kept up in a high ponytail with a white ribbon. Her eyes are a pupiless Cobalt Blue. When in U.A she wears the usual school uniform, sans the blazer, and a purple sweater. She rarely wears the red tie and wears purple thigh-high stockings with a pair of ankle-high black boots. Her Hero Costume is designed to suit her tastes and make it easier to use to her advantage. Her costume consists of a Purple pantsuit with the shorts ending at upper-thigh length. Over that she wears a cloak-like jacket that's dark purple at the collar and fades into a lighter shade, with white trims and a pocket at each side, with a white cover. The cloak has a slit on each side, allowing her arms to be free which are seen to be wrapped in white ribbons. Her cloak has two large dark purple bluckles with a deep silver metallic buckle. She wears dark grey tights and knee-high dark purple boots. Her summer outfit consists of a similar purple pantsuit, this one being made of thinner material hand having built in pockets with silver trims. She has a white lace belt with a silver buckle at the front and she wears a pair of white low-heeled sandals with a small purple buckle on each outer side. Her winter outfit consists of a purple oversized tee-shirt tucked into white mid-thigh length denim shorts with a brown belt. She wears thick dark grey tights and white calf-high boots. She usually wears a white and dark grey denim jacket or hoodie whenever she's not at the dorms. Personality Toshiyo is the complete opposite to her best friend, Kotobuki Natsune, who is the epitome of recklessness and stubbornness. Toshiyo is calm, collected and mild-mannered whereas Natsune is loud, brash and volatile. Toshiyo is a quiet and thoughtful person who treats her friends, and even strangers, with a gentle yet aloof kindness. Toshiyo has been shown to rarely be in a bad mood, and can tolerate Natsune's eccentricities. In keeping with her mature vibe, Toshiyo is very determined to protect her classmates, whom she considers family. She has gone so far as to threaten a student from Class 1-B for mocking Natsune's parents. She is very popular amongst the other students, even when her class has been viewed in a negative light by the other students. History Early Life Toshiyo was born on the 31st of May to Kogane Ryu, aged 27, and Kogane Haruka, aged 25. Ryu had formerly been a up-and-rising Pro Hero up until his career had been cut short due to a crippling injury, which not even Recovery Girl could heal fully. Despite this, Toshiyo's father never gave up and persevered, becoming a world-renowned technician and eventually opening up his own tech service. Her mother, Haruka, had been born quirkless and as a result had been bullied and abused by her own father, right up until she left home and eventually met Toshiyo's father. All in all, Toshiyo had a pleasant and happy childhood, again a stark contrast to her best friend Natsune, who had suffered abuse along with her older brother, Shun. When Toshiyo's mother found out about everything, she made sure that Shun and Natsune came over every other day for dinner, sometimes letting them both stay in the guestrooms to avoid their father. Early Adolescence Toshiyo and Natsune were inseparable, always being seen together. whereas Natsune was loud and boisterous, Toshiyo was calm and polite, always seeming to calm the other girl down whenever she got too worked up. Not much is known about her early adolescence other than that after a small battle with Cancer, her Father had recovered and the disease hadn't come back. It was revealed later in her early teen years she had gotten into U.A on recommendation. Teen Years Toshiyo had started at U.A High and been placed in Class 1-A, the same class as Natsune, and eventually she began to make more friends, getting along well with Mina Ashido and Eijiro Kirishima who had quickly greeted her. She also became good friends with Izuku Midoriya and Ochako Uraraka in particular. It was revealed that sometime after the Kamino Ward incident, that she had developed quite a big attraction to Todoroki Shoto, which Natsune took note of and relentlessly teased her over. Abilities '''Quirk: '''The name of her Quirk is Illusionist, which she had developed from her Father. Her Quirk gives her the ability to absorb plasma from the universe surrounding her and allowing her to use the plasma by manipulating it into different forms such as: Animals, plants, vehicles, people and other objects, creating both physical and mystical illusions of whatever she wants to make. Depending on how strong or how big the illusion needs to be, she has to absorb more plasma or risk getting violently ill. Her Quirk is very strong, but it requires a strong stomach as the illusions can be quite taxing on the users body. It's also a long-range quirk, which means it isn't best used in hand-to-hand fights. '''Enhanced Stamina: Toshiyo has been shown on numerous occasions to possess a high degree of stamina, enough for her to perform a number of physical feats, among which are freely engaging in many long-distance combat with her quirk not being the type to be used in hand-to-hand fights. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Toshiyo possesses impressive skill in hand-to-hand combat. Due to the long-distance speciality of her Quirk, Toshiyo has trained her body in order to make up for the lack of combat power her quirk possesses in close-combat fighting. Relationships Kogane Ryu & Haruka Whilst not much screen time has been shown with them all together, Toshiyo and her parents are extremely close. She looks up to her father as her role model, for his strength not only as a former Pro-Hero, but as someone who despite losing the one thing they'd always worked for, kept going and eventually became a hero in their own way. Toshiyo adores her mother for being the rock her father needed, as well as her strength despite being Quirkless. Kotobuki Natsune Natsune and Toshiyo are best friends. They're extremely close and plan to even become partners once they're Pro-Heroes. They often pretend to be in a relationship to annoy homophobes within U.A or confuse other people. Todoroki Shoto Toshiyo has an immense crush on Shoto, finding not only his quirk to be very strong, but also finding his stoic yet shy and secretly gentle nature endearing. She admires how he's stayed true to his beliefs and his outright refusal to be anything like his father. Eventually, after the Kamino Ward incident, they grow closer and despite Shoto being confused over his feelings, it's been hinted that he feels the same way towards Toshi as she does him. Trivia * Her family name "Kogane" is derived from the same kanji for "Gold" (黄金) whilst her given name "Toshiyo" is 敏 (toshi) meaning "quick, sharp" combined with 代 (yo) meaning "generation." * Her favourite animal is a Pine Marten. * Her least favourite food is anything spicy whilst her favourite food is anything sweet. * Her favourite colour is all shades of purple and white.